Truth
by KitsuSqueak
Summary: [SPOILER for those who have not beaten Suikoden III] Sasarai attempts to rearrange his thoughts and beliefs after a certain wind mage scatters them.


Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden.

Okay, first I wanted to say that this has major spoilers for people who haven't played/beaten Suikoden III and plan on doing so.

I use quotes from the manga as well as the game.

This is my first fanfic in...a few years. So...I'm quite rusty. I just had a few thoughts and sat down to put them together into a one-shot. Hopefully you'll enjoy it nonetheless?

----------------------------------------------------------------

"_Let me tell you what I am…what you and I are…"_

Four days had passed since _his_ death. In that time, the world had forgotten about _him_. _His_ name had been blotted out unceremoniously from every record – not even fit to live as a mere memory.

Four days had passed. But, was _he_ really gone?

Sasarai paced around the garden, restless with the thoughts that refused to leave him. _His_ words had never left him. The words Sasarai so longed to forget – yet yearned to remember…were they really the truth?

"_We are puppets of Hikusaak."_

Those contemptuous words…the bitterly maniacal look…eyes showing absolute belief.

"_We are not human."_

Not human…

Sasarai stopped as he gazed into the pond. His reflection stared back at him, as if in mockery; as if reminding him about his uncanny resemblance to his brother. Uncanny…coincidental…was it truly a coincidence?

"_You and I are simple receptacles built to contain the True Runes…"_

Doubt tore at Sasarai. Was the comfortable existence he had led in fact a lie? Was he really as pathetic as _he_ had told him? Were all of his own ambitions worth nothing? _Was Sasarai living a life made simply for Hikusaak's convenience?_

Sasarai look glanced at the pond again, shocked to see tears struggling to break free. Pain…regret…longing…_his_ death had left Sasarai with feelings that he had never expected to encounter. When was the last time he had cried? His shallow life had never required tears…

Sasarai slowly closed his eyes, freeing his tears from the chains that had held them back.

And as quickly as it had begun, it ended. He let his gaze rest on his reflection, now distorted by tears. The ripples seemed to create an expression of loss and confusion. Was it a trick on his mind? Or was it truly how he felt?

"_You were raised in a box! You can't even tell what the truth is!"_

Pity…was that the feeling resting in his chest, suffocating him? Was it pity for himself, for not knowing the truth? Or was it pity for _him_, the one who carried the burden of knowledge, the knowledge of his birth, before passing it on to Sasarai?

"Lord Sasarai, Lord Hikusaak has required your presence."

Sasarai's thoughts shattered at the sound of Dios' voice. He brushed away the remnants of his tears, refusing to let them be seen as he stood.

"Thank you, Dios."

He found himself in front of the High Priest's chambers. He had been here so many times, but this time just seemed different: surreal, almost.

"_He is the one who has placed this evil curse on us."_

Again, _his_ words rang through Sasarai's mind, refusing to die. Puppets…inhuman…receptacles…

"Come in."

Sasarai cautiously opened the door, filled with hesitation about what waited behind it.

"It seems as if you have had something on your mind, my son."

Hikusaak's eyes shone with piety; but for the first time, Sasarai noticed the slightly mocking smile dancing on Hikusaak's lips.

"My Lord, something on my mind?" Sasarai questioned carefully.

"Is there anything at all that you wish to inform me of?"

Thoughts flew through Sasarai's head, snippet upon snippet overlapping in a race to become known. Yet, glancing at Hikusaak's dishonest face one more time told Sasarai the truth.

_He_ was right.

_Luc_ was right.

"There is nothing, my Lord."

With a respectful bow, Sasarai turned and left the chambers.

"_I hate you more than anything in the world. But you are the only one I empathize with."_

"Perhaps I empathize with you as well, my dear brother."


End file.
